White Water, Dark Water
by AshesToPhoenix
Summary: Warning: Yaoi, male x male relationshipsTokiya is at the tournaments, but most of the men want in his pantsespecially a certain man who killed his sisterPairings : Tokiya x Recca , Tokiya x OC , Tokiya x Kai , Tokiya x Kurei


White Water, Dark Water chapter 1

Warning: This is a Yaoi fic, which is boy x boy love

The pairings are Tokiya x kai (the man who killed his sister) and Recca x Tokiya and plz no flames, you are also free to vote after your comment what pairing you personally prefer out of these, or some other male you would prefer with Tokiya

This is based on the Manga (same as story) but in the manga Tokiya has white hair which i believe he suits more, so this is the one im using for my fic ---------------------------------------------------------------

Recca groaned.. there was something, some sound disturbing his sleep again

During the Assassion's tournament, Domon, Tokiya and himself were put in one room, while the girls were put in the other, which simply meant, either Domon or Tokiya were making the noise.. a slight mumbling

"do-mon?" Recca sat up expecting Domon to have been talking to his hand held video game like the last few nights, and disturbing his beauty sleep for the princess, but Domon lay fast asleep, not a movement and not a word

Finally Recca looked across to where Tokiya was sleeping, he could only see Tokiya's back, and the long silver hair falling over the side of the small roll out bed and across the floor of the dojo

"sis..."

Recca blinked once recognising Tokiya was the one making the sound, He slid out of his blanket and crawled over to his friends side.. well if you call Tokiya a close friend, but they never were that close, but Recca believed Tokiya also saw him as a friend no matter what the silver haired male said

Recca glanced over Mikagami's body, the boy had been tightly holding onto the blanket, his eyes shut tighter than a usual sleeper's eyes, his white bangs falling messily over his pale cheek, and he had been slightly sweating from this nightmare, Recca sighed, Tokiya's nightmares were more frequent than the norm. and this is what made him worry.

"Tokiya?" Recca touched his friends shoulder, recognising how soft.. his friends skin was, suddenly Tokiya grabbed the Ensui Handle and held it to Recca's throat, lucky enough there was no water nearby to make a blade

Recca sat still.., Tokiya's ice blue eyes finally opened, The swordsman was shaking slightly and sweating.. "r-recca?"

Recca gave a goofy grin "I thought you were having a nightmare Tokiya so i woke you"  
before he even finished his sentence, Tokiya turned back to his side with his eyes closed "dont come near me"

Recca huffed and went back over to his own bed, even though the boy looked delicate like a flower, his words really did match the ice he formed, and his personality, but deep down Recca knew his friend was thankful

--------elsewhere-------

A smirk formed upon his lips as he looked into the swirling crystal ball at HIS sleeping Tokiya

"I'm so sorry Tokiya i plague you with those..horrible memories"  
He smirked again quite cruelly "But i need your hatred to grow.. your fear, Your so.. beautiful, but when you look scared.. your even more beautiful"

--------Next Day---------------------------------------

Tokiya had acted even more cruel during his fight that usual against the enemy Mokuren,... which looked like an overgrown weed Although Mokuren had devoured Kaoru, Tokiya had stepped up to fight, Tokiyas ice like eyes never changed since the dream last night, they kept getting colder

Recca listened to his friends words "I dont give my name to scum"  
and the most horrifying word Tokiya spoke "die"  
It was understandable why Tokiya hated Mokuren, but to Recca.. It just seemed his friend took out a deeper hatred upon.. the tree weed, guy thing

They had been walking back to their room, and Tokiya was silent..per usual The blood had seeped into his shirt from the previous match, but as usual, he didn't want help

They walked past a group of males, who had been in the audience, they looked normal, apart from one with a pair of demonic wings coming from his back,and long black hair, they had been engaged in a conversation and were the only others along the hallway

Fuuma and Domon stopped "man why do you have to be so hungry" She put her hands on her hips at Domon, until Tokiya looked back and she gave her flirtatious smile (it was ovious she liked him)  
The princess then blushed when her stomach growled

Recca laughed "Why dont you guys go get some food, but you better bring me something 'extra' nice back" he grinned "i gotta bring Tokiya back to our room"

"I dont need your-" Tokiya's sentence stopped when Recca let go of his arm, and the water swordsman nearly fell until he was caught again

Recca smirked "Yeah right"

Fuuma nodded and ran off, Domon and the princess shortly following

"Last one there has to pay!!!"

The princess eeked

Recca smiled and held onto Tokiya a little tighter, noticing his friend was looking away,.. was that a blush on his cheeks?  
"Now lets get you back" Tokiya nodded, walking with Recca's aid

"Hey look, its that flame guy and the Sissy" Recca glared over at the men who 'were' minding their own business

The one with the demon wings smirked "Hey Recca, isnt it? I see that Mikagami is a bit of a burden to you now, how about i take him back to my bedroom and you can join your friends, i promise i'll be gentle with him"  
His friends laughed, but the words made the icy glare in Tokiya's eyes more terrifying as and icicle came from the ground stabbing into the demonic males arm provoking a strangled cry of pain The men now scattered, eyes wide, suprised that Tokiya still had his strength

"Lets go Recca" Recca snapped out of his daydream and nodded, the icicle melted away and the man slid to the floor in pain

---------------------------------------------------

Tokiya was sleeping again to recover his strength, Recca couldn't sleep but he just watched, his friends weren't back yet with the food

"Tokiya" Recca whispered "..whats happening to you?"

a movement broke Recca from his thoughts, Tokiya had been dreaming again, His fingers gripping the sheets like the last nightmare "sis...Stay away from me..dont-" Tokiya..now looked scared?  
Recca ran over shaking his friends shoulder again "Tokiya???"

Tokiya's eyes opened, they were a light blue.. but no coldness showed.. just a fear, he didnt grab the Ensui next to him, instead he just looked up at Recca

Recca breathed slowly "man you were havin one of those nightmares again, so i woke ya"

Tokiya blinked and sat up so he was facing Recca

"the nightmares of my sister"

Recca nodded slowly Tokiya shook his head "i never had these nightmares so much before"

Recca shrugged "Maybe its because the tournaments near the end and.. ya know..your still searching" he looked up

Tokiya had no shirt, only his low white vest and small black ribbon on his arm, the shirt showed off a more feminine figure Tokiyas eyes were soft, like his features, and his hair poured like silk over his shoulder

this made Recca blush, he hadnt recognised how beautiful and feminine that Mikagami was

Tokiya just nodded in appriciation of being woken up

Yet Recca's fascination hadn't gone unnoticed by a pair of watching eyes -  
TBC i cant continue this without a certain number of reviews, soooo plz review lol, it will get better i promise 


End file.
